


Haunted House

by onthewingsofwar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren Is a Little Shit, First Meetings, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Canon, and Jean should never make bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/onthewingsofwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "jeanmarco where they meet while marco is working as a live actor in a haunted house and jean stumbles across his (fake) corpse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> First snk fic! Enjoy!  
> Also, I'm taking prompts at my tumblr (onthewingsofwar), so if you want a fic, just send me a message.

It had started with a bet. Literally everything terrible that had ever happened to him had started with a bet.

_"I bet you won't go through the haunted house with us tonight!"_

_"What do I get if I do?"_

_"Hm," Eren tapped his chin. "$100."_

_"Deal."_

But of course Eren fucking Jaeger had convinced everyone to disappear and leave him lost in the middle of the building. When he got out of here, that asshole was _dead_.

Jean moved slowly, wide eyes flitting around the room. _Is the entrance this way?_  He moved towards the hallway to his right.

A woman moaned in the jail cell beside him. "Help me."

Jean stepped closer to her. She didn't seem too scary. She was leaning against the wall, surrounded by darkness. "I'm going to have a panic attack if I don't get out of here. Could you tell me the way?"

"Let me out, first."

"Sorry, I don't have the key."

"That's too bad." She stepped out if the shadows, showing her black eyes and pointed teeth, and lunged forward, throwing open the cell door.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jean bolted, tearing down the hall, her laughter fading behind him. Jean sprinted as fast as he could, passed countless bloody corpses and severed limbs. He rushed passed the man wielding a chainsaw and turned the corner, promptly tripping and falling flat on his face.

Jean turn to look at what he had tripped over. _Oh good, it's just a fake body._  A fake body that was _moving_.

Jean let out an inhuman shriek, scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall.

The body crawled towards him. "Are you okay?"

Jean's breath was coming shorter, and oh great. He was having a panic attack in the middle of this stupid haunted house. Fantastic.

"Shit. Are you having a panic attack?"

Jean nodded, shaking violently.

The man kneeled in front of him. "Ok. Um. My name's Marco. Have you had an attack before?"

Another nod.

"Ok, just focus on your breathing. You'll be fine. Breathe with me."

Jean's breath slowed as he tried to match Marco.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Y-yes!" Jean gasped.

Marco helped him to his feet. "I know the fastest way out. Come on."

Marco led him to the door, sending a quick text to Reiner that he was leaving for a while.

Jean took a deep breath, slowly sinking to sit on the pavement. "Sorry you had to deal with that," Jean said when Marco sat beside him.

"It's fine," Marco shrugged. "My little sister has panic attacks sometimes, so I know how to deal with them. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Sure." He knew what it would be.

"Why did you go into the haunted house if you were so scared?"

Jean blushed. "It was a dare from my frenemy."

Marco nodded. "Well, Reiner said I could have the rest of the night off. So," Marco paused with a laugh. "Sorry, I helped you through a panic attack, but I don't actually know your name."

"It's Jean."

"Well, want to get an ice cream, Jean?"

Eren rounded the corner of the building and smirked when he spotted the pair. "Hey, Horseface. We were all waiting for you by the entrance. What happened to you?"

"I had a panic attack, asshole. Now give me my $100 and get out of here."

"Nope. You didn't go through the whole building, so you lost."

Eren's nose made a satisfying crunch when Marco's fist connected with it, and Jean realized that the corpse he had tripped over ten minutes before might just be his soulmate.


End file.
